khrysaphylanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 10 - Balagen 8 - 9
Characters: Party: Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan Durbul - Half-Orc Wizard PCs: Regoo - Kobold Sorcerer NPCs: Sheondirth, Saleagaron Den'roja, Kalvin Ralortal, Caryela Den'roja, Kodjak Vager, Leslie Bloodfist Previous Session: Session 09 - Balagen 2 - 8 | Next Session: Session 11 - Balagen 09 - 10 (Part 1) Session 10: We don't need no water, wait, hold on, shit The party wakes after the party and begins the quest of SHOPPING. They obtain their gold from the cleric Kalvin and his assistant, Leslie Bloodfist. While waiting for the gold, Kalvin performs the ritual to bind Urgan's hands back and finds their preservation gives him a slight boost to grip related strength feats. The team then went shopping and got a lot of gud stuff mang. During the shopping trip, Urgan and Test got informed of a rat problem at the leather worker's and the general store. Urgan decided to inform the rest of the party. After that, Regoo and Urgan went to the Musky Rat's former location and searched the area. Regoo's rat was able to locate some grain that was covered in a rot and meaty smell. Urgan took this information to the guild. He spoke with Leslie Bloodfist who informed them he was sick and left to find some of the guild leadership. Before that, Test went and spoke with Saleagaron. After checking on Sheondirth, Test revealed to Saleagaron that he was a thrall of Sheondirth. This did not get taken well. Suddenly, a mob formed before the guild hall, with the motivation coming from one Leslie Bloodfist. The guild was trapped in the building, while flaming torches lit the roof on fire. Test and Hank went to get Sheondirth, meeting Caryela in the hall. While Test tried to explain what was going on, he said something wrong, because Caryela went to go kill the dragon. Test failed to stop her, but Pig was on some next level trip shit, and dropped the ranger. This enraged her pet, which attacked Pig. Hank moved to attack the raptor, but Kodjak dropped some guild leader justice on his arm, calming the situation. They took Sheondirth and ran upstairs. In the mean time, Urgan and Saleagaron worked on breaking the roof, while Regoo got his summon on and guarded the door. He used up 5 of his potential 30 weekly summons, but was able to kill Leslie. This caused the mob to break, especially after Urgan, who cast 3 summons himself, came out with an army of his own and pulled a Old Spice 'I'm on a horse.' You know you heard the jingle. You're welcome. Test got onto the roof as a tiny tot, but was able to watch the mob dissipate. He and Urgan went to the Musky Rat and found the secret room. They decided to let this mother burn and lit the Musky Rat on fire. This caused them to get arrested. Category:Session Recap Category:Shannon Category:Saleagaron Den'roja Category:Kodjak Vager Category:Caryela Den'roja